fantastic_frontier_robloxfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Kennethlon14/Kennethlon14's Checklist
Hi, this is a checklist where I cross out things and do stuff on the wiki, yayayayaya. If you want to suggest something, comment on the blog post. For those who are content moderators and happens to be reading this, yes, you can do whatever is on the list. Just inform me. Time-Consuming Contributions Things that are categorized under the Time-Consuming Contributions heading aren't necessarily time-consuming, it's just things that require a large amount of effort and time to do so. It may also be things where things are being merged together into one article, transferring into another article, and/or happens to be a subject of importance that needs a lot of research. Creation *Create an article about the Itempedia; acting as a factual-based article, as well as a tip guide. Combine/Merge/Transfer *Combine Itempedia Tips and Itempedia Guide together when the Itempedia's article is made. Quick Contributions Things that are categorized under the Quick Contributions heading aren't necessarily completed in a quick manner, it's just things that can easily be done as it focuses on one primary topic. They are typically things that can be done at any point in time and/or happens to be minor improvements/changes/removals/additions to the wiki platform itself. Categorizations *Create a category for any articles relating to Back Equipment. *Create a category for any articles relating to Merchandise. *Create a category for any articles relating to Misc Equipment. *Create a category for any articles relating to scrapped content. *Update the category, Hostile Mobs. Creations *Create an article on the Complementary Frog badge. *Create an article on the Royal Gold Helmet. *Create an article on the upcoming feature, gardening. *Create an article on the upcoming feature, Ratboy/rat tokens (?). *Create an article on the Bandolier. *Crete an article on the Blue Ogre Shoulder Buddy. *Create an article on the Blue Tonic. *Create an article on the Buzzing Sword. *Create an article on the Corrupted Ant. *Create an article on the Corrupted Pirate. *Create an article on the Fantastic Tophat. *Create an article on the Featherblade. *Create an article on the Grass Rapier. *Create an article on the Guardian Snibbers. *Create an article on the Inspector's Hat. *Create an article on the Maleficent Jester. *Create an article on the Malevolent Doll. *Create an article on the Menace Bear. (Rockrunner) *Create an article on Merchandise. *Create an article on the Moose Punks. *Create an article on the Neon Flint's Cap. *Create an article on the Otherworldly Batrider. *Create an article on the Peppermint Alien. *Create an article on the Phantom Boots. *Create an article on the Ratboy Secrets. *Create an article on the Spring Hat. *Create an article on the Sprunk Mage. *Create an article on The Employer. (I Am Home From Work) *Create an article on the Thinkers. Deletions/Conversions *Remove the Forgotten Bird's article as the wiki doesn't have an official layout regarding birds as of Sept. 8, 2018. *Remove the Glow Bird's article as the wiki doesn't have an official layout regarding birds as of Sept. 8, 2018. Miscellaneous *Question the existence of the Bronze Scimitar's article. Revisits/Revamps *Revisit the Red Beanie's article (so it can be purchased, a screenshot of a player wearing it can be taken, etc.) *Revisit the Zodsword's article to add the gif of its special ability. *Revisit Arnold Slime's dialogues to insert pre-completion and mid-completion of the Arnold Slime Quest. *Revisit Bandit Jack's dialogues to insert pre-completion and mid-completion of the Arnold Slime Quest. *Revisit Blue Farmer's dialogues to insert pre-completion and mid-completion of the Farm Fortress Defense Quest. *Revisit the Red Farmer's dialogues to insert pre-completion and mid-completion of the Farm Fortress Defense Quest. *Revisit Realtor Reynold's dialogues to insert pre-purchase and mid-purchase of houses. *Revisit the Spirit of the Forest/the Mountain/the Ocean/Commerce to insert pre-purchase and mid-purchase of the health pool exchanges. *Revisit the Yellow Farmer's dialogues to insert pre-completion and mid-completion of the Farm Fortress Defense Quest. *Revisit the Alien Trinket's article to tidy up things and update it. *Revisit the Ancient Dragon Horns' article to tidy up things and update it. *Revisit the Ancient Seal's article to tidy up things and update it. *Revisit the Angel Wings' article to tidy up things and update it. *Revisit the Antennae's article to tidy up things and update it. *Revisit the Antland King's article and mention its variant, the Corrupted Antland King. *Revisit the Antlers' article to tidy up things and update it. *Revisit the Avatar Customization's articles, revamping articles to have a better purpose. *Revisit the Bag of Gems' article to tidy up things and update it. *Revisit the Beach Blocks' article to tidy up things and update it. *Revisit the Bear Claw's article to tidy up things and update it. *Revisit the Big Orange Eyes' article to tidy up things and update it. *Revisit the Brickland's article to tidy up things and update it. *Revisit the Captain's Cap's article to tidy up things and update it. *Revisit the Cellery Antenna's article to tidy up things and update it. *Revisit the Chasm Magus Set's article to tidy up things and update it, as well as correcting the article's title itself. *Revisit the Claw of the Tall Bear's article to tidy up things and update it. *Revisit the Crabsuit Set's article to tidy up things and update it. *Revisit the Crescent Coralhead's article to tidy up things and update it. *Revisit the Croc Rags' article to tidy up things and update it. *Revisit the Dark Angel Wings' article to tidy up things and update it. *Revisit the Dark Ghost Mask's article to tidy up things and update it. *Revisit the Deer Pelt's article to tidy up things and update it. *Revisit the Detour Cone's article to tidy up things and update it. *Revisit the Doll Eyes' article to tidy up things and update it. *Revisit the Dragon Dice's article to tidy up things and update it. *Revisit the Dreamnet's article to tidy up things and update it. *Revisit the Dull Frog Crystals' article to tidy up things and update it. *Revisit the Evil Nose's article to tidy up things and update it. *Revisit the Eye of Monstrosity's article to tidy up things and update it. *Revisit the Eye of the Sword's article to tidy up things and update it. *Revisit the Fantastic Seal's article to tidy up things and update it. *Revisit the Far North Mask's article to tidy up things and update it. *Revisit the Firefly's article to tidy up things and update it. *Revisit the Genie's Rings' article to tidy up things and update it. *Revisit the Ghost Mask's article to tidy up things and update it. *Revisit the Ghostly Chunk's article to tidy up things and update it. *Revisit the Ghostly Remains' article to tidy up things and update it. *Revisit the Giant's Bone's article to tidy up things and update it. *Revisit the Giant Mushroom Stump's article to tidy up things and update it. *Revisit the Golem Core's article to tidy up things and update it. *Revisit the Green Beanie's article to tidy up things and update it. *Revisit the Grey Rabbit Pelt's article to tidy up things and update it. *Revisit the Hammer Scraps' article to tidy up things and update it. *Revisit the Hive Crown's article to tidy up things and update it. *Revisit the Ice Shards' article to tidy up things and update it. *Revisit the Jester Mechanism's article to tidy up things and update it. *Revisit the Lantern Mechanism's article to tidy up things and update it. *Revisit the Leafy Mandibles' article to tidy up things and update it. *Revisit the Magic Fox Headdress' article to tidy up things and update it. *Revisit the Magma Brain Chunks' article to tidy up things and update it. *Revisit the Magma Brain Core's article to tidy up things and update it. *Revisit the Mandibles' article to tidy up things and update it. *Revisit the Mining Helmet's article to tidy up things and update it. *Revisit the Minion's article to sort things in their correct positions. *Revisit the Mole Spore Pelt's article to tidy up things and update it. *Revisit the Monster Mask's article to tidy up things and update it. *Revisit the Mud Gem's article to tidy up things and update it. *Revisit the Munsk Chomper's article to tidy up things and update it. *Revisit the Mushroom Parasol's article to tidy up things and update it. *Revisit the Nightmare Staff's article to tidy up things and update it. *Revisit the Odd Stick's article to tidy up things and update it. *Revisit the Ogre Bone's article to tidy up things and update it. *Revisit the Ogre Pauldrons' article to tidy up things and update it. *Revisit the Outlaw's Cap's article to sort things in their correct positions. *Revisit the Pack of Gum's article to tidy up things and update it. *Revisit the Perplexed Shellmouth's article to tidy up things and update it. *Revisit the Philmore's Helmet's article to tidy up things and update it. *Revisit the Pig's article to tidy up things and update it. *Revisit the Plain Fishmask's article to tidy up things and update it. *Revisit the Puzzlehead's article to tidy up things and update it. *Revisit the Radiant Sapling's article to tidy up things and update it. *Revisit the Ranger's Backpack's article to tidy up things and update it. *Revisit the Ratdog Tooth's article to tidy up things and update it. *Revisit the Red Ant Eyes' article to tidy up things and update it. *Revisit the Red Beanie's article to tidy up things and update it. *Revisit the Red Pincers' article to tidy up things and update it. *Revisit the Scraps' article to tidy up things and update it. *Revisit the Shades' article to tidy up things and update it. *Revisit the Site Exposed's article to tidy up things and update it. *Revisit the Spider Stilts' article to tidy up things and update it. *Revisit the Spinner Rattle's article to tidy up things and update it. *Revisit the Spooky Grin's article to tidy up things and update it. *Revisit the Straw Trinket's article to tidy up things and update it. *Revisit The Pommel's Helmet's articles to sort things in their correct positions and correct incorrect data. *Revisit the Thinker's Box's article to tidy up things and update it. *Revisit the Toy Blocks' article to tidy up things and update it. *Revisit the Trash Friend's article to tidy up things and update it. *Revisit the Treasure Rags' article to tidy up things and update it. *Revisit the Troll Tooth's article to tidy up things and update it. *Revisit the Ultrablade's article and dedicate a section (paragraph) discussing its normal swing attack. *Revisit the Water Gem's article to tidy up things and update it. *Revisit the Whapper Board's article to tidy up things and update it. *Revisit the Wolf Fur's article to tidy up things and update it. *Revisit the Xenoculous' article to tidy up things and update it. *Revisit the Yaaxil Crest's article to tidy up things and update it. *Revisit the Yaaxil Flame's article to tidy up things and update it. *Revisit the Zodsword's article to tidy up things and update it. Screenshot/Snaps *Snap a (better) picture of the Corrupted Pirate. *Snap a (better) picture of the Kingsguard. *Snap a (better) picture of the Silver Moose Punk. *Snap a (better) picture of a player wearing the Philmore's Helmet. *Snap a (less brightened) picture of a player wearing the Far North Mask. *Snap a picture of the Green Pirate. *Snap a picture of the Large Ghost Ant. *Snap a picture of the Large Walker. *Snap a picture of Red Ogre Strategist. *Snap a (better) picture of the Clamstack Cave; inside & outside. Shelved Contributions Things that are categorized under the Shelved Contributions heading are things that are not really important. In other words, it does not blend well with the other wiki's articles and/or create questions as to why it exists in the first place. Not all shelved contributions are unimportant, they are just things that need a lot of thinking and time to decide whether or not it will blend with the rest of the articles on the wiki. Creations *Create an article on the Blue Ogre Arena. *Create an article discussing the day and night cycle of Fantastic Frontier. *Create an article about game-passes and Robux exchanges found in the game Fantastic Frontier *Create an article discussing mentioned map areas/zones (Otherworld Dimension, the void, Antland, Izziworld, Danger World, etc.) *Create an article about the Red Ogre Inn. *Create an article on Toad Tom's Soup. *Create an article on the Strangeman's Domain. Deletion/Conversion *Delete and/or convert the Mushroom Parasailing Guide to a blog post as a memento or to transfer most of the information to the Mushroom Parasol's article. Revamp-Based Contributions Things that are categorized under the Revamp-Based Contributions heading are things that need to be revisited and/or reworked. This basically means improving the pre-existing information into information that could easily be processed by newer readers, while also preserving resourceful data for the veterans. It can also include one subject or a group of subjects that needs its layouts to be changed and less confusing to the audience. Current Focus *Level 0: The article is nearly perfect/the article is done; use these as references. *Level 1: The article lacks things in need of editing, other than to renew its pre-existing information. Little to no information is missing, grammar and spelling may or may not have more than five typos/incorrect grammar usage. *Level 2: The article appears to be old. Some fixes, additions, removals, and/or changes are needed and should be a wiki staff's "secondary priority" while revamping articles. *Level 3: The article appears to be outdated. A lot of fixes, additions, removals, and/or changes are needed and should be the top priorities of a wiki staff while they are revamping an article. Articles *Revamp Bestiary's articles. *Revamp harvestables' articles. *Revamp map areas' articles. *Revamp monster drops' articles. *Revamp neck equipment's articles. *Revamp NPCs' articles. *Revamp ring equipment's articles. *Revamp weapons' articles. "Interview" with the Developers A list of things that I had discussed with the developers, either being a question, a suggestion, or an actual interview (discussion/conversation). Development *"Why is Malevolent Doll called a Garden Flower?" Easter Eggs *Emperor Whales being found in freshwater environments. Events *Otherworld Presents appearing more often during special events and/or holidays. *Any indications of updates/changes on Fantastic Frontier 1st-year anniversary since its release. Fanbase *Fanmade card game (Cardtastic Frontier) developed by Aquadrious Items *Brown Mushroom *BT (Blue Tonic) *Fishes with bonus statistics that can be consumed with full health. *Illuminator's Lantern *Orange gemstone in the Bag of Gems *Royal Bronze Helmet *UGC (Contributor's Cap) *Worm Bones Issues *Broken fountain in The Town of Right and Wrong. *Broken green tent in Blackrock Mountain. *Dying upon joining the game in an extremely laggy server. *Exploits. *Frozen spellbook's special abilities (apocalyptic scenarios frozen in time) *Gorbacabbage's visibility glitch. *Infestation of Ocean Platycrickets in Celestial Field's tower home. *Infinite Sight glitch. *Insta-killing Otherworld Tower mobs via exploits, hacks, engines, etc. *Invisibility glitch. *Minions, wings, and/or mushroom parasol -- spam-clicking causes people to fling out of the map. *Movable crate (the top one of the pile of crates to the left of OW's gates) *Mushroom Parasol's CanBeDropped ability. *Negative amount of gold. *Non-regenerating ore wall in The Quiet Field's tower home. *Royal Gold Helmet's invisibility in a player's inventory. *Stanfish being sold at a price of 8 gold from Arbewhy. *The aftermath of the 1.10 (Fishing) Update; extreme lag caused by Roblox updates/changes. Landmarks / Map Areas *Ancient Forest's dog shrine. Mobs / NPCs *Pictures of all birds that are screenshotted by the developers themselves. *Confirmation/agreement with the name 'The Mistake'. *Confirmation of the Primeval Genie being found in the Pit Depths. *Corrupted Ant (name) *Corrupted Antland King (name) *Corrupted Genie (name) *Corrupted Pirate (name) *Corrupted Pirates in the Otherworld Tower having different health pools. *Creep (name) *The total HPs of all mobs, if not, most/some of the mobs in-game. *Guardian Snibbers (name) *Hostile version of the Blue Ogre in the Tutorial. *Maleficent Jester (name) *Malevolent Doll (name) *Office Bot (name) *Otherworldly Batrider (name) *Peppermint Alien (name) *Rockrunner (name) *Shlashks & Dirt Shlashks *Slime Worm *Sprunk Mage (name) *The Employer (name) *The worm-like creatures located in the middle of Celestial Field. *Thinkers (name) Personal *"Do you plan on being a participant in the Easter Egg Hunt of 2019?" *"How did you become interested in making/developing games, such as Fantastic Frontier?" *"How did you learn to script?" Soundtracks *Attempt to identify replacement audios via Audio Visualizer by Dummiez on Roblox. *Identification of replacement audios. *Nighttime music of The Long Coast. *Nighttime music of Topple Town. (replacement audio) Suggestions *Dirt soup *Implementation of bees *Implementation of more inventory spaces *Mounts *Pets/player-summonables *Pig returning back arena rewards *The ability to wear & purchase clothing/armor sets worn by NPCs *Usable spores for gardening. *Training grounds (increasing stamina, damage, etc.) Theories / Mysteries *"What are your thoughts on the Mr.58 = Strangeman's theory?" *"What happened to the Grateful Frogs after they are exchanged to the Blue Frog?" Typos *"Tiwtter" and "offical" during the 1.10 (Fishing) Update // when the game was recently updated at the time. Updates *August 16, 2018 reduction with preferred player count. Category:Blog posts